


another fake dating au ugh i know

by stardustandswimmingpools



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "'why are you playing kanye at the asscrack of dawn' au", 'it is four in the goddamn morning' by erenegade, 'kanye not', ANYWAYS I NEED TO ACTUALLY TAG THIS, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, I used the word reticent in this, Kissing, Lams - Freeform, M/M, OKAY REAL TAGS, So yeah, Table, alex kisses john to prove it, alex needs to Salvage His Pride, alternate title: kiss kiss fall in love, and i saw a fanfiction it is called um, and i thought it was funny so i took a screencap of the tag, and i typed, and i was reading the tags as one does, and one of the tags was like, and then gabi is very stumbly when she gets in the elevator?, and then i had to title it to save it, angelica doesn't believe john and alex are together (CLASSIC I KNOW), basically the only reason im posting this is i have a funny story, do u like the title, fun fact: i don't have anything to post i just really wanted to tell that story, i didn't wanna seem pretentious by giving this Garbage a real title, i had a kissing scene i wanted to write i just needed context for it, i have never done it, ill leave you to it, im done, im so funny, kissing is fun, ok imagine that but alex is josh and gabi is laurens, ok so i was scrolling through the lams tag on ao3, okay, that's my brilliant story, there, there are like no necessary tags for this, there are too many tags here im deleting some, there will be official tags on this too i promise, there's a sentence in here that is 102 words long oops, this is gross i am gross i am so so sorry, time to go write a lams fanfiction and come back and post it, to write, which is a word i just learned, which is cool, why must we play god, you know that scene in Young & Hungry where gabi kisses josh n then josh kisses gabi ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandswimmingpools/pseuds/stardustandswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really wanted to write a kissing scene but I needed some context for it. Here is said context (and said kissing scene). It's terrible context. You know porn without plot? It's like that but with kissing because I am an innocent child who does not write porn. KWP. Kissing with (little to no) plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another fake dating au ugh i know

**Author's Note:**

> We are all going to hell but at least the founding fathers are in hell too (except Laurens because he is a pure fluffy kitten). I have 1.0 regrets for this.

Alex’s fingers dug into John’s palms, firmly but not so hard that it hurt. John didn’t blame him. Angelica was watching them doubtfully. This was never a situation John had hoped to find himself in.

For some ungodly reason, Alex had spewed the words “I’m dating John, you twat” on the phone with her last week, and now they had no choice but to play it out. Why? To preserve Alex’s _pride_. John had rolled his eyes when Alex had asked him, _pleaded_ him to go along with it just for the week Angelica was visiting, but he’d given in easily, familiar with Alex’s mostly harmless antics. They could just claim they’d broken up after Angelica left and everything would be back to normal.

They hadn’t counted on such a grilling as soon as Angelica arrived from the airport. The moment she walked through the door, she gave the two men a calculating look. Alex and John pushed their seats out from the dining table where they were sitting to get up and greet her, but her expression was so matter-of-fact that instead of approaching, they leaned against the table and waited for her to come to them. Alex quickly reached over and took John’s hand, something he’d apologetically told John they would need to do “to convince Angelica”. John almost flinched at the touch, but squeezed Alex’s hand and took a breath to calm his nerves.

_I should count myself lucky to be in this situation_ , he reasoned. _I get to pretend I’m not in love with Alexander Hamilton by pretending to be in love with him. The perfect cover._

“The happy couple,” Angelica said hesitantly.

“In the flesh,” Alex said, smiling brightly, convincingly.

“Hey, Angie,” John said happily.

Alex released John, and John felt the absence of his warm hand immediately as he went to hug Angelica.

Angelica embraced him, then John, then stepped back and examined the pair of them.  
“So you’re. Together?” She repeated, pointing from Alex to John.

“Yes,” John said with false conviction. His legs felt a bit shaky, and he leaned against the table at his side.

“Since when?” Angelica asked, looking very dubious.

“Since two weeks ago,” Alex said, as if it was obvious. “Since me and John stopped being idiots and realized how much we liked each other.”

“I wish,” Angelica muttered.

“It’s true, Angie,” John piped up.

“Don’t you lie to me too,” Angelica said suddenly, pointing accusingly at John.

“Why don’t you believe us?” Alex demanded before John could say anything.

Angelica squinted her eyes. “Because you’re nefarious for lying about these things to salvage your pride,” she said flatly to Alex.

John was about to sputter in protest something about how he really did like Alex, and it would’ve been dead on truth, too, but he was severely unprepared for the following moment.

Alex narrowed his eyes at Angelica, then grabbed John by his shoulders and sharply pushed his back against the table. John’s eyes widened, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Angelica’s eyes widen too, but then Alex leaned and kissed John, with such passion and ferocity that even Angelica must have been undoubtedly fooled. John felt the wooden table pushing up against his spine and Alex’s hands on his cheeks and Alex’s body flush against his and Alex’s mouth open on his own and Alex’s hands in his hair and his own hands around Alex’s neck and then Alex pulled away and in the inch of space between them he whispered “I am so sorry” and then he stepped back and John blinked and gripped the table and he felt seriously as if he might fall over but he could see Angelica and she was chuckling and so he shook his head and stood up straighter.

“Do you believe it _now_ , Angelica?” Alex said smugly.

Angelica laughed. “I believe that you’re _going_ to be dating as soon as I leave the room. But I digress. I’m glad you’re happy,” she said, and John was thankful and all that Angelica was dropping the topic, but he was a bit shaken because that was very easily the best kiss ever delivered in the history of all the kisses in the universe and he’d been the lucky recipient.

Alex frowned, but this answer seemed to please him enough that instead he said, “Good. In any case, I’m glad you’re here. You’re staying in John’s room because my room is better and John has agreed to sleep in my room. It’s down the hall over there.”

Angelica smiled agreeably, all traces of supposed doubt gone from her demeanor, and as she passed John, still starstruck, she ruffled his hair.

“‘M glad you’re here, Angie,” John said dazedly. Angelica laughed.

“Good to see you too.”

She disappeared into the rest of the shared apartment, and John was left in the living room, watching as Alex turned around and walked toward him, looking very apologetic.

“I’m so, so, so sorry about that,” he said. “I didn’t mean to — invade your space or, or anything, but she was just getting on my nerves, and I don’t know — I’m really sorry,” he said again. He furrowed his brow. “Are you alright?”

John ran a hand over his face and through his hair. He sucked in a breath. “Yeah, yeah. It’s okay,” he said. “I’m good.”

Alex took a step closer and John’s heart beat faster. He cocked his head slightly, eyes traveling over John’s hands, which were holding fast to the table, and his face, which was unquestionably red, and his hair, which was an impossible mess, and his lips, on which he was chewing unconsciously. Then his eyes, and John knew he read like an open book. He felt very weak in his knees, and was eternally thankful to the sturdy table behind him until Alex came closer still and put his arms around John’s waist, upon which John couldn’t really feel the table anymore, or anything, really. They stood, for a moment, breathing the same air, before John thought _fuck it_ and leaned in.

It still felt like Alex, the way it had when he’d kissed him just a minute ago, and it was the same mouth on his, but this time, Alex’s hands weren’t in his hair for show, and John wasn’t gripping Alex’s t-shirt so Angelica would see. This time, it was a choice. This time, it was _so fucking good_.

Breathless and speechless, John pulled away first and found it very challenging to stand up. He leaned his whole weight on the table and took a deep breath in.

“I _knew_ you agreed suspiciously easily to fake-dating me,” Alex said triumphantly. John blinked and looked at him. Then he laughed.

“Wow. Victory for you.”

“Hey John,” Alex said suddenly.

“Hey Alex.”

“I have the perfect idea for how to convince Angelica that we’re not fake-dating,” Alex said, a smile taunting the corners of his mouth.

“Yes?”

“Stop fake-dating and start _real_ -dating.”

“I suppose,” John said, grinning. “The things I do for you and your pride, Alexander.”


End file.
